User talk:Maya11
I have left Wiki 24 Goodbye, for more information look for User:Maya11 : I'm sorry if you feel like you were treated unfairly. Like I said, the pages are not gone and can be restored at any time. If you have sources for this information, all you have to do is share it. You're welcome to do any contributing you want at any time. However, your writing will still be subject to editing, just like everyone else's. Also, we will not tolerate page blanking or sock puppetry. --StBacchus 23:47, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :: Damn, StBacchus. I just wrote a big long note and found you beat me to it, making the same points in a more clear and concise way. I love 24 anyway and just because all my hard work went wasted, will not let this ruin 24 for me. ;-) :: Maya, I realize you'll never read this (*wink*, *wink*), but keep in mind that the beauty of MediaWiki is that everything is easily reversable. None of your work has been "wasted" if you're able to cite it. I realize you're angry, but I think we've been more than polite and lenient with you. Vandalism and threats are not welcome here. --Proudhug 00:09, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::: It's been something like five months, but Maya, you and your insanity have reached through time to furrow the brow of someone who never knew you: me. Looking through page histories, one can see that you used different IPs to intentionally support fabricated characters and misinformation. I know I'm pretty much talking to no one here, but I post because I have to; it was interesting to finally discover my exact wiki-opposite, the Blue Rook from the mirror universe of trolls, wanks, and losers who can lie to themselves better than they can to anyone else. ::: Goodbye, and may you enjoy the company of the voices in your head, Maya! ::: or should I call you ? ... ::: or should I call you ? ... ::: or should I call you ? ... ::: or should I call you ? ... ::: or should I call you ? ... ::: or should I call you ? ... ::: or should I call you ? ... ::: or should I call you ? ... ::: or should I call you ? ... ::: or should I call you ? ... ::: or should I call you ? ... ::: or should I call you perhaps at least as many as 5 other user IPs? – Blue Rook 01:25, 6 June 2007 (UTC)talk Source citation needed We really do appreciate the work you've put in with the extras, but we also need a source cited for the information. Nobody else has been able to verify the names, so we will have to delete or change the names of these pages unless you can show us your source. The pages for which we need source information are: * Chandler Plaza Hotel guests * Shiela Abel * Amber Allen * Meredith Atterson * Sol Bene * Blakeney * Samantha Caines * Susan Cittle * Vivian Crenzler * Marie Gates * Phyllis Jecille * Annalie Kim * Christine Kixa * Sabine Messer (Palmer's Secretary of Agriculture was played by Robert Pine) * Allison Nichols * Olivia * Jade Paik * Pascal * Phoebe * Rhonda * Edna Waters (which episode?) Again, these pages and associated images will be deleted or moved unless the information can be proved accurate. Thank you, StBacchus 16:35, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Proudhug answered you on my talk page - he explains it pretty well. For characters who are credited (like Maya), we won't delete them, we'll just remove references to the name. The rest of the information is verifiable, so it's fine. We'll give you a few days, but the sooner the better! Thanks! --StBacchus 03:43, 10 November 2006 (UTC) I'm sorry to do it, but I had no choice but to delete these pages. However, they can be restored if the information can be verified. Even if you never provide a source, some of them will be incorporated into future pages for unnamed characters. Those are: * Phyllis Jecille (CTU worker played by Tracie Dominguez) * Annalie Kim (Chandler Plaza Hotel guest played by Sue Jin Song) * Christine Kixa (reporter played by Claudia DiFolco) * Maya (Chandler Plaza Hotel guest played by Paris Tanaka) --StBacchus 21:58, 20 November 2006 (UTC) Extras information Thanks again for your contributions, it's much appreciated! It's wonderful that you have information on the extras. None of the rest of us have been able to find that out. But we really need you to cite a source for them. We've been a bit lazy about citing sources here, but all the information does come from verifiable sources, like books or commentary. Please try and find that website where you got the names, that would be fantastic. --StBacchus 03:17, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Chandler Plaza Hotel guests That's great info on the Chandler Plaza guests! I was thinking it might work better on the Chandler Plaza Hotel page, so I moved them there, too. But maybe they should have their own page after all? I'm not sure, so I put a note on Talk:Chandler Plaza Hotel. Also, your pages on the background CTU workers are awesome. How did you find out their names and actors?? --StBacchus 11:39, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks so much Maya! That Opposites page is really cool. Thanks!- Brandine Nickerson.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by , 16:39, 2 November 2006 Contributions Yep, I can see them! . A few of the pictures you uploaded were changed back to earlier versions because they had the same filename as ones we already had. Those were Image:Nicole.jpg, Image:Mandy.jpg, and Image:Kimraver.jpg. But the Chandler Plaza guests and the others are all fine. --StBacchus 03:23, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :Forgot to add: You can also see the statistics for all of Wiki 24 here. Hello and welcome to Wiki 24. While your work here is greatly appreciated, it may be of interest for you to read our Manual of Style, as it nicely outlines how the community agrees our articles should be outlined. --Proudhug 17:11, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Hey, Maya. Thanks for your contributions! =) Here are a couple hints I've learned since I've been here: #Copy and paste! When you're making a new page, copy another page of the same type. Then all you have to do is change the stuff that's different. #If you upload pictures, make sure they have unique file names. Otherwise, they'll overwrite pictures we're already using. Also, if you can make them 200 pixels or bigger, that's great! #If you have any questions, please feel free to ask anytime. Hope that helps! --StBacchus 01:13, 19 October 2006 (UTC)